Moonlit Confessions
by Bookkbaby
Summary: JackWill SLASH. Post Dead Man's Chest. Jack thinks about a certain blacksmith aboard the Black Pearl, only to have Will join him on deck. Secrets are revealed what is it Jack truly wants?


Disclaimer: I don't own them- Disney does. Trust me, if I owned them, JackWill would be canon and the movies would focus on their budding romantic relationship…

Warnings: SLASH! Thar be JackWill fun here! I think that's it…

Moonlit Confessions

Stars twinkled silently in the large, dark sky. The full moon shone brightly overhead, its pale light ghosting over a lone ship atop gentle waves in the middle of the ocean. The sound of waves drifted over the quiet night, the only sound in the silence.

The moon's light caressed the wooden planks of the deck of the ship, throwing some areas entirely into shadow. A lone figure stood at the side rails of the vessal, staring down into the dark water.

Beads glittered in the pale light from the figure's hair. A gentle sea breeze brushed the thigh-length coat the man wore, dancing around his loose clothes.

It was not unusual for Captain Jack Sparrow to be up this late, as rarely went to bed before most of his crew was sound asleep. What was usual was the look of contemplation on his handsome face, kohl-rimmed eyes shining thoughtfully in the moonlight.

It had been months since he had been rescued from that godforsaken beastie's stomach. The Kraken had nearly been the death of Jack and months of imprisonment in the utter darkness and horror of the Kraken's stomach had nearly broken him, but he was still standing and alive.

The Kraken was not a normal creature, and didn't digest things normally. A gas inside the monster's stoamch decomposed and digested dead flesh, but the living were able to breath it in until those unlucky enough to be alive while the Kraken swallowed them succumbed to madness and took their own lives with any weapons they could find- including the skeletons of those who had gone before.

Jack had almost submitted to madness before he had been freed by order of Davey Jones. Really, the man was quite accomodating when you held his heart literally in your hands.

Jack could remember being forced back up the Kraken's throat and landing hard on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, and a pair of soft, concerned brown eyes he'd recognize anywhere staring down at him.

Then he had passed out, only to awaken days later in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl, graciously reconstructed and lifted back to the surface by Davey Jones.

It had been weeks since he had woken and learned just how much he had missed and how long he had been gone.

The crew had gained some new members, having lost a good portion of her crew to the deadly beastie that had almost killed the captain. The most surprising of all new members was Barbossa, though that particular man was harmless to Jack Sparrow now- whatever deal he had struck with Tia Dalma to get his life back had involved something about a vow to do no harm to Jack ever again.

The least surprising- and most recent- of all new members was none other than Bootstrap Bill Turner. Davey Jones was very accomodating indeed.

The final bit of information is what had interested Jack the most.

Both Will and Elizabeth had been pardoned by the Crown once a certain Lord Beckett and the recently reappointed Commodore Norrington had been found to be trecherous traitors. In return for Will and Elizabeth's parts in bringing both to justice, they had recieved full pardons.

One had returned to Port Royal. The other had stayed.

Jack didn't know the details, but he knew that their engagement had been broken off.

Turning his gaze from the hypnosis of the sea, he reached into his pocket to pull out a small black compass.

He looked hard at it, remembering the woman he had bartered it from.

'"Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants."'

Tia Dalma's voice rang in his thoughts. He had snorted when she had said that sentence, laughing a bit as he knew it was not true. The woman's next sentence had stopped him cold.

'"But, do you know, or are loath to claim it as your own?"'

She had hit the nail on the head that time.

Frowning, he cautiously opened the compass as though the magical device would snap his fingers off.

He peeked inside, frown deepening as the red arrow spun, slowly coming to a stop while aiming at a point he knew to be the direction of the crew's sleep quarters.

He shook it quickly, watching as the arrow returned to point at that same spot.

"Oh, that's lovely." he muttered to himself.

For months- even before the Kraken- the compass had pointed to one person, and one person only. Jack Sparrow was no fool- he liked to think he considered his own life top priority, especially when his life was in imminent danger. No matter how hard he had tried- even after receiving the cursed black mark on his palm- the compass had unwaveringly pointed towards the person he wanted most.

Even after said person had landed in a heap of trouble among the crew of the Flying Dutchman, the compass would not point to anything but him. William Turner.

It had been surprisingly easy to get Elizabth Swann to use the compass to hunt for the Dead Man's Chest. It should have pointed towards the Dutchman, but it did not. Had Elizabeth cared for Will as much as Jack, it would have, but the difference in their affections for the young blacksmith was enough of a margin for the compass to seek and find the Dead Man's Chest, and not Will Turner.

That gap between Jack and Elizabeth had probably been the reason the bonny lass had left, headed back to Port Royal with one less fiancee.

Soft footsteps on the wooden deck behind the pirate captain sounded, but Jack didn't turn. The red needle of the compass had moved, and was now pointing to a spot directly behind him.

"Evening lad." Jack greeted, not turning around as he snapped his compass shut. "Nice night for a stroll, is it?"

"I suppose." Will walked up beside the captain, leaning against the rail right beside the other man. "I couldn't sleep and thought I might find you here. I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Why's that, lad?" Jack asked, turning lazily to face the brown-eyed blacksmith.

The moonlight shone just right off of Will's profile, highlighting his proud features and determined, intense eyes. Jack's hands moved coming within a few inches of contacting the smooth skin visible before Jack retracted his impulsive hand.

Will didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he was used to the dear captain's spastic gestures.

"I've been wondering exactly who Tia Dalma was. I asked Gibbs, but he told me to ask you about her." Will glanced over at Jack, looking expectant.

Jack smiled crookedly, laughing a bit.

"Tia Dalma... how do I explain her?" he asked rhetorically. "She's something of a soothsayer, see? I don't know how she does it, but she has anything a pirate needs and then some. Of course, she's a collector of things too and won't trade with just anyone, lad." Beads twinkled brightly in the moonlight as Jack shook his head. "All I know is she's always right with what she says."

Will looked thoughtfully back out at the ocean.

"What did she mean then, all those months ago?" he asked. Blinking curiously at Will, Jack shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied. "What time?"

Slowly, relization dawned and Jack's eyes widened in a classic 'deer-in-the-headlights' look and he turned on one heel as Will began to speak.

"When she said there may be something you want, but were loath to claim it. I've asked, and no one can tell me what the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't take if he wanted it."

Frowning when the only answer he received was the not-so-sneaky creaking of the wooden boards of the deck, Will straightened and turned.

"Where are you going?" he called, watching as Jack froze comically, back hunched slightly in his attempt at 'sneakiness'.

Slowly, the pirate turned, a too-innocent expression on his face as he pointed at himself.

"Who, me?"

Baffled slightly at Jack's action- though he knew he should be used to odd gestures around the Captain- Will nodded.

"No one else is awake."

"Then I best be off to bed." Jack turned his back to Will, whistling slightly as he walked towards his cabin.

Will followed, a puzzled expression settling over his features.

"You must know, Jack, else you wouldn't have reacted quite so secretively." The blacksmith caught the slightly shorter man's arm just before Jack reached the double doors leading to his cabin.

With a frustrated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Jack turned back to face pleading brown eyes.

After a long silence, two sets of brown eyes clashing, Jack spoke.

"If you must know, then what our dear lass Tia was referring to was the finest treaure in all the world." Jack answered, eyes glazing over slightly at the mention of the 'treasure'. He blinked, and his eyes focused on Will again. "Of course, it's a journey far too dangerous and I don't know if the treasure wants me-"

"Wants you?" Will questioned, utterly confused. Jack took a long, deep breath, slapping his free hand to his forehead and letting the breath out in a hiss as he dragged his hand down his face. "How can gold or jewels want anything?"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." The pirate smiled again. "I'm after something far more valuable."

Recalling the adventure with an undead master of the ocean, something clicked.

"Something like the heart of Davey Jones?" The question was asked with more curiosity than accusing tones. Jack nodded.

"Something like that." Looking at an imaginary watch, Jack smiled a bit too brightly to be considered true and turned on his heel.

"Well would ya look at the time? Best be off!" Will caught Jack's arm again, without the pirate having moved a single step.

"Please tell me what it is?" Will was pleading, a burning need to know what Jack wanted but wouldn't take moving him.

What could be so valuable- more valuable than the heart of Davey Jones, from the way Jack was talking- but so dangerous to claim that Jack refused to go after it?

Silence fell again.

"You're reasonably intelligent mate, figure it out for yourself. A heart worth more than that of Davey Jones, the greatest treasure yet is not silver nor gold... Think, lad!"

Numb fingers slowly released Jack's arm, a look of shock as realization came over Will quickly hidden by a neutral expression.

"I see." Will turned away from Jack, but the pirate still caught the expression Will wore as the mask of neutrality shattered to reveal pain beneath. "It's getting late, Jack. I'll see you in the morning."

Slightly curious and emboldened by Will's hurt expression, Jack smirked, following a few steps behind the blacksmith.

"You never answered my riddle, lad." the pirate called quietly, Will freezing at the sound of his voice. "What is it I'm looking for?"

Will swallowed, keenly aware of the wamrth of the other man as he approached.

"... Love. You want someone, is that right?"

"Not just anyone, mate. One person. Their's is the heart I so desire." Jack's smirk grew slightly, seeing Will tense just a bit. "Do you know who?"

"Why should I care?" Will bit out.

"Jealous, dear William?"

The blacksmith turned towards the captain then, fire burning in his eyes as he swung violently towards Jack.

Jack easily ducked, making a small 'tut-tut' sound with his tongue.

"I am NOT jealous." Will vehemently denied, glaring at Jack. "It's no business of mine."

Will turned away from Jack then, heading for the door down to the crew's quarters.

Jack stood straight, still smirking slightly.

"But what if it did?"

Will spun around again, mouth openly to reply hotly when the words sank in.

"I-It doesn't. It's nothing to do with me."

"But what if it did?" Jack slowly approached the other, reminiscent of a cat stalking it's prey. Accordingly, Will backed up. The poor blacksmith didn't have very far to move, and soon he found himself with his back to hard wood and cursing Jack's habit of standing alarmingly close to people.

Looking to the side to avoid looking directly at the captain, Will spoke.

"Why would it have anything to do with me?" he asked, a touch of bitterness lacing his voice. He refused to look at the slightly shorter man.

"Maybe it has everything to do with you, mate."

Will's eyes instantly changed their focus, finding the guarded gaze of Captain Jack Sparrow.

The blacksmith opened his suddenly dry mouth to reply, but his brain seemed to shut down as he registered Jack moving closer.

He could see Jack's mouth part slightly, then a sudden, unexpectedly hard rock of the ship sent the captain forward quite a bit quicker than intended.

Both parties froze in shock as their lips met, but Jack quickly moved past that, going with the unexpected opportunity Mother Nature had been kind enough to give him.

He deepened the accidental kiss, sending a probing tongue out to explore the uncharted territory of Will's slack mouth.

The blacksmith could feel Jack's tongue gently prodding his own, trying to coax some movement out of him, but he couldn't move at all.

When Jack finally broke away for air, it was several minutes before Will found his voice again.

"Me?"

"Who else, lad?" The pirate seemed weary, somehow. Before Will could ask what was upsetting Jack, the captain had turned with a lazy wave.

"Suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" His tone indicated that he really didn't expect a response, but the blacksmith wasn't about to let him leave so soon.

He grabbed the others shoulder, turning the startled pirate around and pressing their lips together again. It was a short, fairly chaste kiss, but it left no question as to whether or not Jack's feelings were reciprocated.

When they broke apart, Will smiled at Jack's flabbergasted face.

"Yes, I think I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Jack." That said, Will turned and headed down to the crewmen's quarters, a wide smile on his face.

Jack stood stock still for several more minutes, staring blankly at the door Will had disappeared through before breaking into a wide grin of his own.

Staggering slightly, as was normal for him, he walked to his own quarters.

That had gone a lot better than he could have hoped for.

Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

END

A/N: Okay, got that over and done with! Um… did we like? I tried to keep them IC- how'd I do?


End file.
